Desires Of Time
by xStregoniBeneficix
Summary: What if I told you I was from the future? What if I told you that I knew what Isabella Swan's future was? And what if I told you that that future didn't include Edward Cullen? Full summary inside
1. The Awakening

A/N---Hey there. This is my first Twilight fanfiction. It will contain a few New Moon Spoilers just so you know but most likely not right away. Your reviews are appreciated so I know if I should continue it or trash it. Thanks and Enjoy :)

Full Summary

What if I told you I was from the future? What if I told you that I knew what Isabella Swan's future was? And what if I told you that that future didn't include Edward Cullen? I was sent back to this time to fix the wrongs and find the rights. Bella may make good choices but I'm the key to correcting her destroyed future. Isabella Swan was never suppose to marry Jacob Black.

--

Bella rolled over in her bed and half expected to find Edward. Unfortunately she didn't and this is what made her get up. What was sleep worth when it wasn't spent with him? Staring at her clock she saw it was just about noon. Where was Edward anyways?

After getting dressed and getting ready for the day, she went downstairs. Being the weekend Charlie was already off to the lake with Billy and a few others. Bella seated herself at the table as she contemplated what she would be doing for the day. Especially if Edward didn't show up but she didn't like to linger on that thought.

After eating breakfast she paced around the living room for another few minutes. When curiosity got the best of her, she grabbed the keys to her truck. She slipped her shoes on at the door and headed out to her truck. It hadn't changed much. Sure it had rusted a bit more but nothing major to affect how it drove.

It was always nearly impossible for her to find the turn off to Edward's house. It didn't matter how many times she had been this way, it seemed to change every time. Squinting out her windshield she finally spotted the turn. Unfortunately she almost missed it and quickly had to spin her truck in that direction. She didn't feel any less uneasy until she saw the Cullen's house come into view. As she got out of the car she saw Alice in the doorway before she disappeared inside. Probably to alarm everyone else she had arrived no doubt.

When Alice came out of the house to greet her, Bella noticed something different.

"Alice what's wrong?" Bella asked quickly as her own expression was distorted into worry lines and her eyes proved she was concerned.

"We're not sure." Was all Alice said as they entered the house.

Rosalie stood on the stairs and for once she didn't glare in Bella's direction. Instead she looked as if she had no emotions to show for whatever was happening.

"Where's Edward?" Bella asked once she had gotten a good luck at the room only to see he wasn't there.

"Upstairs with Carlisle." Rosalie answered for Alice.

Rosalie stood aside as if giving Bella permission to proceed. Needing nothing more she went upstairs to Edward's room. When she didn't find him there she went to Alice's room. She saw Carlisle standing beside the bed with Edward and until she opened the door, she didn't see the girl laying unconscious on the bed. The door creaked and all eyes were on her.

"Bella." Edward seemed surprised but did he expect her to sit at home and wonder if he would return? Especially after recent events...

"You can come in, Bella." Carlisle told her as Bella stayed in the doorway unsure.

Bella walked in and stood beside Edward as she looked at the girl. She didn't look injured or at least that's how it seemed. Her golden curls were in knots around her head and the only thing that made it seemed she could be injured was the slash marks in the front of her shirt.

"Who is she?" Bella asked as she glanced from Edward to Carlisle.

"We don't know." Came Carlisle's honest reply but as he said it he glanced at the backpack laying on the floor next to the bed.

"I don't think it's right to go through her things."

All of them looked at the doorway to see Alice and Rosalie. Alice had made the statement.

"But we need to know who she is." Rosalie reasoned and Alice sighed, almost in defeat.

"It just doesn't seem right is all." Alice tried.

Edward picked up the backpack and looked at Carlisle who seemed to agree it was the only way until the girl woke up. Maybe she wouldn't even wake up at all...

Alice, seeming to be throughly agitated that they had not listened to her, turned on her heel to go back downstairs. Rosalie however took a few steps so she was actually in the room. Edward held the backpack while Carlisle took out whatever items were inside. At first it seemed like nothing would tell them who she was. A small notebook but that didn't contain her name, a few pens and extra paper, and a small rag doll that didn't seem to be of any concern at the moment.

Carlisle's brows knitted together in confusion and Edward looked at him confused.

"What is it?"

Rosalie had even edged closer to see what the fuss was about. Carlisle picked up a thick white photo album that he passed to Rosalie. Something else had obviously interested him. Carlisle picked out a small ring from the bottom of the bag. Turning it in the light so he could see, he realized what it was.

"A wedding ring." Bella had come to the same realization at the same time.

Carlisle then noticed something written on the inside band of the ring. What he saw confused him. He passed it to Edward wordlessly and he read what it said.

_Bella Swan. Jacob Black. Forever in existence.  
_

Rosalie had opened the photo book and her sharp intake of breath was heard. Carlisle turned and looked at her but she was staring wide eyed at the photo album. Edward moved around Bella so he could see the pictures that had alarmed her and he too was shocked. Was this a joke?

A photo of Bella and Jacob was on the page along with a few others. It was obvious Bella was a few years older and so was Jacob but what shocked them all was it was a _wedding _picture. Bella stood on her tip-toes to see the photo over Edward's shoulder but to no avail.

"Could someone please move!"

Edward, seeming to remember she was there, turned and looked at her. All emotion left his eyes, he could only look at her with a blank stare. Concerned, Bella took a peek at the picture.

"This isn't very funny, guys." She said seriously as she looked at the group but she knew in her heart that no one could fake pictures like these.

Before anyone could say another word, chaos happened. The girl who laid still on the bed was suddenly up and in a fit of rage.

"You can't see that!" She screamed as she launched herself at Rosalie for the book.

Shocked, Rosalie dropped the photo album as she took a step back. The girl collected the book into her arms and held it to her chest in a death grip. Her wide frightened eyes looked at the group from where she knelt on the floor. Carlsile shooed everyone except for Edward and Bella from the room. Bella however stayed at the door, still remembering the picture and still wondering. Carlisle knelt in front of the girl but she quickly scrambled backwards away from him. Something in her eyes showed something clicked however and she slowly rose to her feet.

"You're Carlisle." She said at a hoarse whisper as she fought to regain her voice.

Bella had let herself slip to the floor as her heart seemed to be ripped out again. With memories of Edward's leaving still fresh in her mind, that picture didn't help secure her thoughts that he would be around forever. Edward noticed and he also noticed the few tears that escaped from her eyes. Without saying a word he scooped Bella up into his arms and took her downstairs. She didn't need to be around for this.

Carlisle looked at the girl and nodded. She laughed a nervous laugh but a smile still formed on her pale lips.

"Well at least they sent me to the right place this time."

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked as her latest comment was something to think over.

"Oh! I'm sorry, how rude of me." She turned and set the photo album on the bed before she stuck out her hand to Carlisle. "Betsy Ryder. Just call me Ryder."

Carlisle, being polite, shook the girls hand but the confusion was evident in his eyes. Carlisle held up the ring he still held in his other hand and the girl's face paled.

"Is this some kind of joke? Who sent you?" He meant to not be so rude but this wasn't funny at all; it had obviously upset Bella and Bella nearly being family, he wouldn't stand for it.

"You weren't suppose to see those." Ryder sighed. "If I explained it to you then you'd have to promise to not say a word to Bella at least."

Carlisle knew Edward wouldn't let a word slip of this to Bella if he was told. If it threatened to hurt Bella then not a word would be said. Carlisle nodded reluctantly and Ryder sat down on the bed beside the photo album.

Once everything was said, Carlisle couldn't believe it.

"That's impossible."

"People thought being a vampire was impossible." Ryder argued.

"I will keep my promise and not say a word to Bella but eventually she'll have to know. It is her future after all."

"I only want to fix things. I don't wish to cause more of a mess then there already is."

"And about Jacob?"

Ryder's expression turned to one that showed the news wasn't good.

"In order to assure he doesn't screw things up once they're fixed they've..." Ryder struggled with the words but finally got them out. "They've made sure he won't be alive after noon tomorrow."

What the two didn't know that was a already upset Bella had managed to get away from Edward. Now she stood in front of the door, catching every last word. She may have not heard why Ryder was there or what the items meant but she heard enough to know that she had to find Jacob.


	2. And Baby Made Three

Upon hearing footsteps from behind the door, she dashed back downstairs. Quickly she slid herself onto the couch and wrapped the blanket back around herself. No one would know she heard, good. Bella sat up and looked at Ryder with narrowed eyes. Who did she think she was? Edward returned to the room, carrying a glass of water for Bella. Even he seemed upset by the girl's presence.

"Edward could I have a word with you?" Carlisle asked as he looked at Edward.

Edward handed Bella the glass of water and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before following Carlisle out of the room. Ryder sat down on the piano bench but this only angered Bella. That was Edward's place, not hers.

"Sit somewhere else."

"Excuse me?"

"I said sit somewhere else." Bella reinstated as she set the glass on the coffee table.

"If you give me a solid reason as to why I should move then maybe I will."

"Okay then. How about you're face won't be so pretty if my fist makes contact with it because you wouldn't move." Bella wasn't one for violence but this girl was getting the best of her fast.

Ryder sighed.

"I'm only here to help you Bella, could you be a little nicer?"

That did it.

"A little nicer?" Bella was on her feet and advancing toward Ryder who also stood. "I overhear something about someone who is going to try and kill my friend and you're telling me to be nicer?"

"Bella you---"

"You don't know me, don't say my name!"

Edward and Carlisle had entered the room again but the two bickering didn't take notice.

"You'll thank me when it's over. You'll see that it was for--" Ryder's words were cut off however when Bella's words turned into actions.

"Bella!" Edward quickly grabbed Bella around the waist and pulled her back as she still tried to kick at Ryder who was on the floor holding her hand to her nose.

Carlisle knelt beside Ryder but this only fueled Bella's rage.

"Why even help her? She's a murderer!"

"Bella you don't know the whole story." Carlisle tried to reason.

"I know enough to know I don't like her one bit!"

Edward gave up and released her but quickly he gently held her face between his hands.

"Bella please."

Sighing she relaxed. Ryder was helped to her feet by Carlisle who shook his head. This was too much trouble for only the start of the day.

"You'd be doing yourself a favor if you let him die." Ryder stated.

Bella glared in the girl's direction but said nothing as she was held safely in Edward's arms; finally calm and finally not as pissed off at the stranger. Ryder looked at the others when she spoke.

"Could I please talk to Bella in private?"

Carlisle agreed but Edward wouldn't let go of Bella. If Bella didn't trust the stranger then he didn't either.

"Edward." Ryder tried to reason and Edward looked at Bella apologetically.

"I'll be in the next room."

Bella sat down on the couch when he was gone. Ryder stayed standing; it was sure better then sitting in the wrong place and having another incident. Ryder picked up the small rag doll and tossed it to Bella. She held it uncareingly in her hands.

"What about it?"

"Look at the back."

Bella did and saw where the doll had been re-swen. The stitches were barely holding it together and she easily undid each of them. Her eyebrows knitted together in obvious curiousity and confusion as she pulled out a piece of folded up paper from the back of the doll. Bella looked up at Ryder who gestured for her to go ahead.

Bella unfolded the paper and looked at the badly drawn picture. One stick figure was labeled mommy and the other daddy. A house was drawn in the background but other stick figures were too. One of which was Edward. Taking a look at it though Bella noticed his face colored over in red.

"She trusted him, Bella, she trusted him just as much as you do now. When you and Jacob started to fight, she ran away. You were worried sick as any mother would be but Edward came to your house with your daughter in his arms. He didn't like seeing you again, you didn't either.

He did something too terrible for you to forgive. You simply took your daughter and slammed the door in his face. He never came back, Bella and he never saved your daughter when he could have if only you would have not sent him away."

"You're lying." Bella managed as she crumbled up the picture.

It was then she noticed the note written in the hand writing of a child.

_Mommy I hate them yelling. I go to Edward's. Love you mommy._

"Victoria hadn't yet gotten her revenge. She waited there at Edward's for you to come back to the place you couldn't leave behind. It wasn't you that got killed, Bella, it was your own daughter."

"Shutup!" Bella screamed as she threw the doll and paper to the floor. "You're lying. It's impossible."

Edward came back into the room upon hearing Bella's raised voice. Ryder looked at the photo album she had left on the table and looked back to Bella.

"You already know so go ahead and look. Maybe it's better if you know everything although I doubt your fragile human heart can take it."

"She's stronger then you think." Emmett, who had just returned and been informed, defended.

Bella picked up the photo album and held it against her chest as she glanced up at Edward.

"I want to look at with you. Just you." She told him softly.

Edward nodded and the two of them went back upstairs. Both of them sat down on the bed as Bella opened the photo album. Some pages were too much and one of them was more then too much. She found a picture that made her heart skip. She was older, not by much but enough to notice she had aged. She stood behind a swing that a small girl of what seemed to be seven sat on.

Bella was smiling as was the girl with the dark curly hair.

"This...this is just impossible."

Edward flipped the page for her but Bella broke down at the sight of the picture. She knocked the photo album to the floor as she cried into Edward's chest. He held her and tried to calm her by rubbing small circles on her back. When that failed he hummed her her lullaby.

"I don't want to loose you again."

"You won't."

"But everything keeps telling me otherwise."

"Things can change Bella."

"From what she's saying it's either I let Jacob die and be with you or let him live and loose you forever." Just saying the words shattered her heart; she clung to his shirt and Edward tried to find words that would sooth her.

"We'll find some other way to change things, Bella, I told you I wasn't leaving again and I intend on sticking to that."

As Bella lay in his arms that picture album lay abandoned. The picture itself was worth a thousand words. Bella sitting beside Jacob with the tiny baby in her arms.


	3. Broken

Alice had already made the call to Charlie that Bella would be spending the night. Reluctantly he agreed. Rosalie had taken the photo album and various other upsetting items and hid them away somewhere that she swore no one would find them. Ryder was angered by this but had remained silent there after. Bella sat on the porch with only her thoughts as company. Now she knew this wasn't a joke, this was real.

Well what did the expect? First she had attracted the attention of vampires and second she had been caught up with werewolves. Of course this was bound to happen. The pictures flashed in her mind, tearing at her heart and leaving a numbing pain. Would she save Jacob or stand aside? She pretty much already knew that answer. She just couldn't let him die, not after all he did for her while Edward was away.

Bella wanted nothing more then something solid from the future to grasp at. Something that would leave not a single doubt that everything was actually real. The ring and photos had been shocking but it wasn't enough. At least not enough for her to panic about at the moment. What she needed to focus on was trying to find a way to keep Jacob safe until after noon the following day.

Sighing she got up from her place and went back inside. Ryder had taken Carlisle's office as a room after Carlisle had made the offer. As long as she stayed in there, Bella was happy. When Bella walked inside she saw Jasper sitting on the stairs with a book on his lap. He glanced up at her when he realized she had come back inside.

"Hey Bella."

"Hey." She greeted back as she sat down on the bottom stair; three stairs from where he sat as she knew she was to be cautious.

Jasper closed his book and set it aside as he scooted himself down to where she sat. Bella sat still but Jasper smiled weakly as a assurance.

"It's easier."

"That's good to hear."

Bella pulled at a loose thread on her jeans to distract herself but she found the silence to be uncomfortable.

"Do you trust her?"

"Who?"

"Ryder."

"Oh...well, I'm not sure. There isn't much evidence that she is even telling the truth. Sure those items she has seems real but each of them holds a logical explanation. The ring could have been made easily by her from a shop. The doll could have been bought and she could have made the picture simply. The photos however are another story. To me it isn't enough."

Bella smiled. Good old Jasper. At least someone agreed with her thus far.

"Exactly what I think. I mean is it really possible to go back in time? It seems silly."

"And I'm sure vampires seemed silly too, Bella." Jasper chuckled.

"Well yeah but that's different." She argued but she laughed a moment too.

"You know that if you want to help Jacob that'll I'll help too, right?"

"What about Alice? I wouldn't want to be the reason you two are mad at each other."

"You're like family, Bella. Families look out for each other. Besides, Alice doesn't like Ryder much either. I'm sure no matter how much any of us dislike Jacob Black that we don't want him dead."

"Thanks Jasper."

"Of course."

"How cute." Ryder mocked in disgust.

Both of them glanced at Ryder who stood at the top of the stairs. Bella was more then ready to chuck the book at her that rested on the stairs but a feeling of calm overcame her. Jasper. Even Ryder seemed to calm but suddenly she knew.

"You." She glared at Jasper. "Stop whatever you're doing to me!"

Ryder advanced down the stairs toward him but Bella was on her feet, blocking Ryder from Jasper. Jasper too stood as he tried to keep the two girls calm; an impossible task it seemed.

"Leave him alone." Bella warned but Ryder didn't seem to care.

"I will if he stops whatever he is doing to me."

"He won't unless you calm down." Bella reminded her.

"And what if I don't want to be calm? You know what, no. I am calm, perfectly calm."

"Your thoughts say otherwise."

Ryder turned to see Edward. She was becoming annoyed with the vampires. She was here to help Bella and Edward, no one ever said she had to get along with the others. She stormed back to Carlisle's office and grabbed her backpack. When she returned she shoved her way down the stairs. Bella stood aside as did Jasper. She paused at the door and looked back at them when she shook her head.

"I may have to help you but it doesn't mean I have to like you. I'm more of an outdoors type of girl anyways." She turned and went out the door.

Bella rolled her eyes.

-

The following morning came slower then any morning. Bella was up at ten and she quickly dashed down stairs. To her surprise Esme was downstairs. She had thought she was still in her own room.

"Morning Bella."

"Morning." She greeted back as she went for the door.

"Jasper's already down at La Push." Esme informed her.

It surprised Bella but she nodded and quickly left. She complained at her truck as it refused to go faster then she wanted. When she got there she saw Jacob just leaving his house. Parking her truck out front she jogged to catch up with him.

"Hey Jacob!" She called and he turned to look at her in surprise.

"Bella, wow, hey."

"How are you?" She asked as she walked beside him.

Taking a glance around she caught sight of Jasper in Edward's car. She looked ahead to make sure Jacob didn't notice.

"I'm good. Fixed up a few other cars as a matter of fact. How about you?"

"That's good. Well I'm alright. A few issues here and there but that's life."

As we continued to walk down the side of the street I anxiously looked at my watch every once in a while. When it reached eleven-fifty I wondered if it had been a lie. That thought didn't last long. Jacob stopped mid-step beside me and froze. I glanced at him questioningly but a voice that sent chills down my spine answered it for me.

"Surprise surprise, Bella is getting in the way of my plans again."

Bella had turned and saw the hair like fire and the eyes that she feared. She had come back and this time she had found her. Or rather she had found them.

"You don't belong here." Jacob growled.

Victoria ignored him entirely and looked at Bella instead.

"Listen here human, I don't want to deal with you right now. I have my job to do and you aren't getting in the way of that. Got it? Good." Victoria started toward Jacob but Bella blocked her path.

"No."

"Okay, let's try this again. Get out of my way or I'll make sure I leave you bleeding on the side of the road. Better?"

"I said you aren't going to hurt him."

"Bella—" Jacob however was cut off by Victoria.

"And let me guess, you're going to stop me?" She looked amused.

"I'll do what it takes." Bella told her as she felt her hands shaking.

"Bella!"

Bella heard Jasper's cry but it was too late. When she turned around to see what it was about, someone had pinned her to the ground. Bella looked up into the burgundy eyes of Jane.

She looked helplessly at Jacob who stood his ground as Victoria edged closer. Bella knew that simply hitting Jane wouldn't help matters.

"Jacob, run!" Bella tried but Jacob was too stubborn for that.

It was the squeal of tires that took Victoria and Jane's attention. Both of them looked at the car that had parked in the middle of the road. Jane kept her foot on Bella's chest when she stood and Victoria made sure to know where Jacob was. Ryder shoved past Edward and Victoria seemed surprised.

"Why are you here?" She hissed.

"Do you think I came to ruin this? That fool Jasper called the others. It wouldn't seem right if I stayed behind." She whispered back quickly.

Bella, taking a chance, grabbed Jane's ankle and pulled. Being caught off guard, Jane fell to the ground. Bella quickly stood and went to Jacob's side. Jane however wouldn't stand it. She glared at Jacob who doubled over in pain. Bella stared at him in concern as she knelt beside him when he had fallen to his knees.

"Stop it!" Bella screamed. "Just leave him alone! If you want to kill anyone then let it be me! Just leave him alone!"

Jacob sat trying to catch his breath as Jane's expression softened. It was obvious she was finished or just interested in Bella's words.

"And do you really want that?" Jane asked as she took a step toward her.

Bella stood too and wasn't exactly sure. This wasn't how she had planned things at all. Jane held up her hand as Edward took a step toward them.

"I could kill her where she stands." Jane reminded him, her words laced in a threat.

Ryder watched uncertain and Victoria stood ready.

"Bella what's going on?" Jacob managed as he looked up at her.

Using her temporary distraction, Victoria grabbed Bella. She was held against Victoria, Victoria's left hand curling around Bella's neck and the other around her waist to make sure she didn't go anywhere. Edward stood beside Jasper, both unsure of what to do next. Things had taken an unwanted turn.

"Are you still willing to give up your life for his?" Victoria asked and with tears staining her cheeks, Bella nodded.

What Victoria did next shocked everyone. Ryder stared in horror before she looked elsewhere. Jacob sat witnessing it, his stomach in knots.

Victoria's teeth ripped the soft flesh of her neck but Victoria didn't do this for long. She threw Bella to the ground and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Not only had she now changed the future, she had set a chain of chaotic events into motion. The treaty's been broken...

A/N---Dun dun dun XD Like I said, lots of New Moon is going to pop in this story. I have chapter four and five written already so be on the look out for them either later today or tomorrow. Thank you everyone for your comments, it means a lot. Don't be afraid to ask questions if your confused either!


	4. And Time Changed Everything

Jasper had ran back home not being able to take the sight. Victoria and Jane allowed Edward to gently pick Bella up. Jane however looked pleased.

"You won't be seeing me again, Edward. You have no business with the Volturi anymore."

Edward knew the meaning of her words. He looked at Jacob who was back on his feet.

"I have to tell them." 

"No you don't, Black." Edward growled.

"I'm sorry."

Edward couldn't stay and waste another minute. He went back to his car and quickly headed for home.

-

Ryder had found her way back and stood in the doorway to Edward's room. He glanced at her as he still held Bella's hand.

"What?" He snapped.

"I told her not to."

"So you're blaming her?"

"Yes I am."

"Bella was doing what she believed was right."

"And were you doing the same when you went back to Carlisle?"

"That was different." Edward reminded her softly.

"Was it now?" She entered the room and knelt beside him. "Why can't you be the old Edward that I knew, that I loved."

"Because he was a murderer."

"You used to be one of us." Her anger was evident. "Remember it Edward? EVER."

"Shut up."

"You remember it, I know you do!"

"That was in the past, Betsy! The past I regret and the past I wish to ignore!"

Edward was silent as he looked at Bella who's face was contorted into a painful look. When he spoke to Ryder he didn't take his eyes off of Bella.

"You went back to the future so why are you back here again?" He asked softly.

"To fix the wrongs, Edward."

"No. It's not wrong. That's just your excuse, I know the truth so be honest with me." He looked at her and she sighed in defeat.

"I'm doing this for you, Edward. You'll be happy once you have Bella to yourself! There won't be no pesky Jacob to intrude upon your love."

"If Bella was meant to be human and marry Black then so it should have been."

"You don't want that, Edward, I can see it in your eyes."

"Damn it, Betsy!" Edward roared as he finally lost it. "I loved you once and I won't make that mistake again or I swear and mark my words, I'll be sure to end my own life for it!"

Ryder rose to her feet as she shook her head.

"You love me still."

Not giving him another word into the argument she quickly spun around and left the room. Edward looked back at Bella and kissed her hand.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry for not being honest with you. When you wake up I promise to fix things for good. I don't want to break your heart again but if I have to leave for your sake then I will."

Alice had been standing in the doorway and in her own anger she spoke up.

"Damn it, Edward, we aren't leaving again! I left last time for you, I was the good sister who agreed and smiled for gods sake! Not this time." She shook her head. "You can't run from your mistakes this time, Edward."

"Don't speak of which you don't know, Alice." He sighed before speaking again when he stood up. "Please stay with Bella for a moment."

Alice didn't argue. She let him pass. Edward nearly turned around when he saw Ryder at the bottom of the stairs. To show her desperation she took his hands in hers. Edward looked at her with a blank expression.

"If it's what you want then we can leave."

"What do you mean by we?"

"Your family doesn't have to leave, Edward. Bella would need them but they wouldn't screw things up. If you left like you wished to then...then yes she could still have the future that we saw. I don't recommend it though."

"If it's how it's suppose to be then---"

"Okay okay, I get it. You can be one of us again, Edward."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Why not?"

"You know exactly why not."

Ryder released his hand as she took a step back and leaned back against the wall. Edward seated himself on the stairs when he tried to explain.

"What you mistook for love was nothing but...but lust, Betsy. It wasn't right."

"But it wasn't wrong either." She argued.

"If you're not going to listen to me then I won't even waste my time trying to explain it."

"Fine. Let's go."

"We're not leaving now." 

"Why not?"

"Not until Bella wakes up, not until I know she's okay."

Ryder glared in his direction.

"I refuse to be stuck in this place for another three days! What do you expect me to do? I can't keep up this act, Edward."

"I understand that and if you must leave then leave. I know where to find you and everyone else."

Betsy calmed at his words. She picked up her backpack from the hall and turned for the door but not before she looked back over her shoulder at him.

"Just know that once you're in, you're in. You can't back out this time, Edward, not like last time."

It seemed he didn't even hear her words. Edward got up and went back upstairs. Alice stood in the bedroom doorway, her expression saddened.

"Edward---"

"Not now Alice."

"Well when then, Edward! You need to stop hiding behind shadows and tell the truth!" If Alice could have cried she would have been. "Your my brother and I'm not going to just let you walk out that door on us again!"

"Do you think I want to, Alice? Do you think I'm proud of what I've done?"

"No, I don't think that. I just think that you find running away easier then facing the truth."

Edward slowly closed the bedroom door, closing Alice out with it. She retreated back downstairs and was glad to see Jasper. She sat down beside him and he looked at her worriedly.

"Are you alright?"

"Not really."

As the two comforted each other from the days events, Ryder had returned. Edward hadn't even seen her come in but then again, she didn't use the front door.

"Don't you have anyone else to annoy?"

"Well I could go bother your family but you're more fun." Ryder answered back.

Both of them looked at the door at the sound of a crash from downstairs. Edward looked at Bella before hurrying downstairs; Ryder followed not far behind him. When he got downstairs he saw Alice curled up on the couch and Jasper knelt beside her.

"What happened?" Edward asked as he walked over to the pair.

"She saw something but she hasn't said what yet." Jasper informed him.

Alice slowly sat up but still her eyes were fixed on something far away.

"We have to leave."

"What did you see?"

"They know." Was all Alice said but something in her eyes told them that it was something worse.

Edward opened his mouth to ask but Jasper shook his head. Suddenly they heard a scream from upstairs.

"Bella.."

Edward was the first up the stairs but when he reached the room, he only saw the empty bed. Looking around the room he went back into the all as Jasper reached the top of the stairs.

"Where is she?"

Edward looked in a few rooms but he stopped when he looked into the bathroom. Bella stood staring wide-eyed at the mirror.

"Bella.." He walked in and stood beside her but Bella scrambled backwards; knocking into the bathtub and falling right in. He spun around and glared daggers at Ryder who grinned mischievously.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded.

"You didn't want her, remember?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Jasper had gotten past Edward and managed to help Bella up. She looked at Edward for only a second before she turned and hid her face in Jasper's chest. Jasper, to comfort her, stroked her hair. Edward looked at Ryder hatefully.

"Tell me what you did to her."

"I just showed her what you did, Edward, during those rebellious years."

Edward's hands clenched into fists at his sides. She had no right to show her any of that. It was something he regretted and something he never wanted Bella to know or in this case, see. Jasper led Bella downstairs with Edward following close behind. Ryder laughed to herself as they went and finally Edward turned on her.

"Shut up!" He managed to break the vase that was set near the stairs. "Just shut up and get out!"

Bella only cried louder and Alice tried but to no avail to calm her. Alice looked at Edward when she softly spoke.

"We need to leave. They'll be here soon."

It was only then that Bella spoke up; her voice shaky and she was barely keeping herself intact.

"I don't want to go."

Alice, who had her arm around Bella's shoulders to comfort her, looked at her in surprise.

"Bella you do know that we won't be able to come back here once we leave."

"I know.."

Edward turned back to Ryder who looked throughly amused.

"This is all your fault!"

"Is it now? I do believe it's yours, Edward."

"And what the hell did I do to make it my fault?"

"Lots of things."

"We don't have the time for this Edward." Alice warned.

Edward looked at Alice.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Carlisle's at the hospital, Esme I'm not sure and Emmett's out some place. Rosalie should be upstairs."

"Call Carlisle once were in the car. He'll tell Esme and they can probably find Emmett. We'll all just meet up some place."

Alice nodded and went to the door with Bella. Edward however held up his hand to stop them. He walked up to Bella but she refused to even look at him.

"Bella please, please look at me." Edward pleaded and Bella reluctantly looked at him. "Whatever it is that you saw, it's nothing now. That's the past."

"I'm sorry.."

"Bella---"

"I'm sorry but I can't go with you."

"I'm giving you the choice this time, Bella, like I should have before."

"You shouldn't have ever left before." She told him softly before she quickly retreated out the door.

"Aww how sweet. Melodramatic teenage love." Ryder snickered.

It didn't take long for the Cullen's to be on their way out. Everyone knew where to meet. Alice however wasn't agreeing.

"She's just been changed, Edward! Are you really just going to let her go like this? Alice refused to get in the car where they were parked at a hotel miles from Forks; they were ready to move but Alice had put her foot down.

"It's her choice, Alice."

"It's her choice, Alice." Alice mocked in the same tone of voice with her hands on her hips. "It's your choice too Edward!"

"Alice." Jasper placed his hand on her shoulder as he looked to a few people were watching as their voices were louder as they continued to argue.

She spun around and looked at him in the eye.

"Are you agreeing with this?" She demanded.

"It's his and Bella's choice, Alice, not ours." Was his only reply.

Edward pointed at the car while he spoke to her.

"Either you get in that car right now Mary Alice or we're leaving without you."

"If you think saying my full name will get me to move you're mistaken."

"I'm not going if she isn't, Edward." Jasper stated.

"Fine! Stay behind and get killed! It's not like it's the end of the world!" Edward had snapped, that much was obvious.

Alice wanted nothing more then to go with her family but she had to stand and watch as they actually drove away. She couldn't have known then the consequences of staying behind and nor could Jasper. Death was never fair.

A/N---I want to say thank you to everyone who was reviewed thus far. It means the world to me, really it does. I know many of you have questions, that's understandable. All of them will be answered in due time my friends. Expect chapter five tomorrow when I get back from school. Have a nice night everyone :) (sorry for any errors, my mom is kicking me off and I wanted to get this up!)


	5. Sins Of Thy Past Part One

A/N---Nothing much to say. Just know that some things will seem wrong but they are right. Explain later and sorry for the delay. Oh and sorry for errors, I have to go to school unfortunately.

----

"Bella? Bella can I come in?"

She rolled over onto her side so she was facing the window as Charlie entered the room. He looked at her room which was a complete mess before looking at Bella with concern.

"Bella are you alright?"

"No."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No."

It was then the phone rang downstairs and Charlie had to leave Bella's side. She laid there in the silence but it wasn't long before she heard yelling from downstairs. It was probably to whomever Charlie was talking to on the phone.

"They what? If they ever come back here-- They aren't? At all? That explains it. Yes I know, Billy. Alright. Bye."

Upon hearing it she pulled the blanket over her head and prepared herself for whatever Charlie was going to say once he reached her room. Bella sat up when she heard him moving about the room and she saw the suitcase on the end of the bed that he was piling cloths into.

"I won't go. Not this time, not ever!"

"This time you are Bella. This is ridiculous. I'm getting you out of here before it's like another last time."

"No!" She knocked the suitcase flying off the bed and Charlie faced her with a sigh.

"Bella please."

"No! I was stupid to let the past get in our way. The only place I'll be going is to find him." Charlie may not have understood her but she understood herself perfectly.

She got up from the bed and grabbed one of her backpacks which started stuffing to the top with cloths and everything else she believed she needed. Charlie grabbed the strap of the backpack but she wouldn't let go.

"Bella stop!"

"No! Let go!"

"I'm calling your mother."

"Go ahead! I'll be so far gone by then you won't even find me!" She screamed at him as she jerked her bag away from him and stormed down the stairs.

Charlie was close behind her but knowing he didn't have much else to say that could stop her, he went to the phone. She felt defeated however when she saw the empty space in front of the house. She knew what had happened then. It was her choice yes but if she said she didn't want to go, Edward would make it that way.

"Damn it, Edward!" She yelled at no one in particular.

She faced the long street and started the long walk to the Cullen's house. When she got there she was surprised.

"Alice?"

"Bella!"

She was caught in a hug that would have normally crushed her. Alice took a step back but her expression was saddened.

"Where are they, Alice?"

"I don't know.."

"Can't you see something? Anything?"

"I'm sorry, Bella."

Unknown to the two, miles away, the past was catching up with the future. Ryder leaned casually back against the side of the hotel, one foot propped back against it and her arms crossed over her chest. Edward stood with one hand in his jeans pocket and the other he ran through his hair.

"If you're so worried about her then why did you leave her behind?" Ryder asked and Edward shot her deadly glare.

"You know why."

"Or do I?"

Edward, having enough, moved so he stood directly in front of her; both hands pressed against the wall behind her, trapping her in. She grinned however in amusement.

"I'm sick of your childish games, Betsy. Stop while you're ahead."

"Ahead of what?"

Edward wasn't in the mood for such games. He turned to just simply go back into the hotel but Betsy grabbed his hand. He looked at her with a expression that made words unneeded.

"It's just us now, Edward." She told him softly.

He carefully pulled his hand away and shook his head.

"It's just you Betsy, alone as you've always been because of your childish ways."

"You don't mean that."

"And if I do?" He challenged.

"Then I'm afraid to say that you've changed for the worse, Edward."

"For the better, Betsy, I've changed for the better."

Rosalie turned the corner and eyed the two suspiciously before she seemed to remember she was there for a reason.

"Charlie apparently found Carlisle's cell number. He's on the phone and.."

"What Rosalie?" He asked as he turned to look at her.

"Bella's gone."

The words froze him where he stood. Gone? He knew it couldn't be as he hoped, that she had went back home to her mother to live a normal life far from this one. He turned and looked at Ryder who didn't seem interested.

"If anything happens to her it's on your hands." He warned her.

"Mine? Now Edward, who was it that left without a fight?"

"I left so the same damn thing that happened to you, wouldn't happen to her!"

Rosalie took this moment to quickly retreat before she found herself in an unwanted argument. Ryder again looked bored but her expression changed.

"She's already a vampire, Edward. You didn't save her from that."

"If I stay away from her then so will Victoria. I can at least stop that."

"It's not so bad after a while, Edward. Her voice would fade and--"

"And what? Bella is not one of you."

He went back inside and to up to Carlisle's room where he was still on the phone trying to calm Charlie who refused to do so. When Carlisle' hung up the phone, he didn't too happy.

"Charlie only said Bella was going to find you. He doesn't know where she went though and he's already called her mother to come down to Forks."

--

Alice watched as Bella went to walk ahead but she grabbed her wrist and Bella glanced at her.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"To see Jacob. Maybe he has some solution to this problem."

"Bella..."

"What is it?"

"You can't see him."

"Yes I can. He's still my friend, Alice."

"Is he though?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that Jacob may be your friend but I doubt the rest will be so accepting."

The realization hitting her, Bella sat down on the porch. How could someones life take such a horrible turn within a few days? Alice sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

Alice however didn't get another word in. Her eyes were fixed on something far away and Bella knew exactly what was happening. When Alice finally looked at her, she was smiling.

"I know where they are!"

_I'm half way home now.  
Half hoping for a showdown._

_Cause I'm not big enough to_

_house this crowd._

_It might destroy me_

_but I'd sacrifice my body_

_if it meant I'd get the jack part out._

_The Dresden Dolls-Half-Jack_


	6. Note

A/N—OK so this story has issues. Major issues. I'm leaving it up yes but I'm going to be rewriting everything at some point. When I do I am taking this down and starting fresh. Expect it soon. Sorry for the delay of things but I've been sick with the flu. My energy was zapped. Desires Of Time will be back and better, I promise. For now I am starting a new story which I hope you all will take a moment to check out. That'll be up some time today. Again I apologize to all the fans of this story but it's for the best. Thanks for your understanding.


End file.
